The use of electronic devices in vehicles has increased in recent years. For example, it is increasingly more common to see electronic devices such as global positioning satellite devices, portable telephones, radios and personal digital assistants (PDA's) mounted within vehicles either permanently or in a manner such that the device may be portable. Many of these devices have a screen which visibly communicates information to the user. Thus, it is advantageous to be able to adjust the angle of device to provide maximum viewing capability to the user. The portable device further is advantageous in that can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle, thus adding value to the device.
The mounting of devices within vehicles presents a number of problems. For example, it is difficult to mount an electronic device in a vehicle without causing damage to the surface to which it is mounted, for example, the dashboard or floor. It is particularly disadvantageous to mount the device with screws or permanent fasteners. Further, it is advantageous not to use tools to mount the device.
One attempt to satisfy the above disadvantages and advantages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,530 B1 ('530 patent), issued Aug. 27, 2002. In the '530 patent, a mounting apparatus for an electronic device comprises a receiving member in the base. The base, disadvantageously, uses pellets as a weight to form the malleable section. The pellets, if the device is damaged, would be difficult to put back together. Also the device is complex to manufacture. The pellets have to be sewn into a bag. Further, the fabric used to hold the pellets is hard to keep clean, can be bleached and is flammable.